One Weekend
by 22blue
Summary: Entry for the Summer of Smut contest. Bella rents a lake house for the weekend and when she sees the man who lives in the house across from hers, fun things happen. Rated MA for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer of Smut Contest**

**Title: One Weekend**

**Pen Name: 22blue**

**Smut Category: B/E**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters - they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.

So this is my entry for the SoS!! Thanks to my beta Mac aka Mac214 for all of her help. I don't think I'd be able to write coherent sentences without her!! G – as always…

-------------------

Gravel crunched under the tires of my car as I pulled onto the driveway of my rented weekend getaway. The next two days were going to be all about me, the lake, and a couple bottles of wine. Fuck my boss, Mike Newton, for firing me and giving only two weeks notice to clean out my desk. All because I wouldn't give him a blow job at the company barbeque last weekend. The ostentatious parties he throws every year to kick off summer always target one unsuspecting woman from the office, usually a slut wanting a promotion. This year he'd chosen the wrong one.

As a parting gesture, I made the arrangements for renting this house under the pretense that he and his wife were in need of a mini-vacation. He'd hear from my attorney on Monday – after his company paid for this lovely three story waterfront home that just so happened to come equipped with a dock and boat. I was sure he wouldn't mind footing the bill and I was also quite certain I'd get a nice little settlement from the bastard. He'd do anything to keep his surgically-enhanced wife out of the picture. She was the one who had all the money anyway. He was merely her freeloading pawn.

I grabbed my bag by the strap from the trunk of my car and swung it over my shoulder. Picking up the two brown paper bags filled to the brim with weekend essentials from the backseat, I balanced one in each arm and shut the car door with my foot.

Unlocking the thick oak door, I heard the sounds of light jazz playing from the second level of the house. The house was gorgeous. It was decorated in whites and tans. The stair railing was made of glass and cable, and as I reached the main level, I smiled at the bouquet of white gardenias and lilies that sat on the island in the kitchen. I plopped the groceries down on the island, letting my travel bag fall to the floor. A handwritten note on the realtor's stationary lay next to the flowers.

_Mr. and Mrs. Newton,_

_I hope the flowers and welcome music are to your liking. The keys to the boat are hanging next to the door that leads out to the dock. A complementary bottle of Cristal champagne is chilling in the refrigerator as well as a tray of Brie. If there is anything else you need, please do not hesitate to contact me. My telephone numbers can be found on the attached business card. I will follow up with your assistant, Bella, next week regarding your stay, as she did mention that she handles all of your travel and vacation arrangements. Thank you again for choosing Crowley Real Estate._

_Best Regards,_

_Tyler Crowley_

I crumbled the ass kissing note, tossing it into the garbage can. "You're welcome, Mr. Crowley," I chuckled. "And thank_ you_ for the Cristal!"

When I called to make the arrangements with Crowley, he was all too eager to please the Newtons intent on gaining more business from them. Of course, I made sure he was aware they were used to having nothing but the best accommodations while vacationing and no interruptions were welcome – that included maid service. As deserving as I was to enjoy a free weekend in a million dollar lake house, I wasn't going to risk getting caught pretending to be Mrs. Newton. Just the sound of it made me want to vomit.

I shifted my attention to the Touchscreen universal remote on the counter, scrolling down until 'Music' came up, and chose something a bit more lively. "Shut Up and Let Me Go" began to play and I turned up the volume until the walls vibrated with the beat. The remote controlled everything electronic in the house. The back of the house faced the lake, and the walls were nothing but glass from floor to ceiling. The walls opened as I played with the different buttons on the remote, allowing the breeze to enter the house.

_This is fucking awesome._

I sang along with the song and shimmied my hips, dancing my way up the stairs to the third level to unpack. The tan and white color scheme continued until the master bedroom. I dropped my bag on the Brazilian teak hardwood floor and ran, throwing myself onto the oversized king four-poster bed.

The walls painted in pale blue were adorned by metal sconces holding what could have been a hundred white votives. White ceramic vases scattered around the room, each containing a variety of peacock feathers. The bed was the same teak-colored wood as the floor and the white fabric cascading from the bedposts was identical to that of the sheers veiling the glass walls.

I pulled the comforter around me as I laid on my back, knocking pillows to the floor, laughing and kicking my feet as I yelled out in excitement.

The sun was beginning to set and I had just finished unpacking my things and skipped back downstairs to get the champagne and Brie from the refrigerator. I changed the music with the remote and poured myself a glass of Cristal. Champagne in one hand and the cheese tray in the other, I made my way onto the deck.

Orange and red tinted the sky as the sun met the water. Specks of light glittered on the lake below. Only a few other houses were in my periphery, but at a far enough distance that the quiet beauty still remained. I sat for at least an hour on the deck, enjoying the scenery while listening to India Arie play in the background.

A single house stood directly across the lake from mine and I noticed movement coming from the inside. The moon had traded places with the sun by now and cast bands of thick white light across the lake. A man exited the house across the lake. I squinted my eyes and could see he was completely naked. The outside lamps from his deck worked as a backlight for his body.

_Holy shit! Dinner and a show._

He walked out onto the dock. I doubted he could see me, as all the lights were turned off and only subtle flickers of the few lit candles shone through the glass walls.

He dropped the towel he carried on the edge of the dock just before he dove into the lake. I could hear a faint splash as his body entered the water.

I leaned forward, searching for him, seeing only the silhouette of his form as his arms rose and fell out of and into the water's surface. The moonlight teased me with subtle glimpses of him and I brought my thumb to my mouth and nibbled on its nail. I looked around the deck and thought I remembered seeing a pair of binoculars earlier. They were there, sitting on a side table and I reached for them from my chair. I bit my lower lip, tempted to put them to use.

_What the hell._

I brought the binoculars to my eyes and guided the dial until every part his muscular body gliding across the water was in full focus. He floated on his back, stroking against the water every now and then, his muscles flexing then relaxing. Gentle ripples surrounded his body as he moved and my nipples hardened at the sight of his cock. The water must have been warm, because if that's what he looked like after shrinkage, I'd really like to have seen what he looked like before.

_I love these fucking binoculars._

He flipped to his stomach and began to swim closer to my side of the lake - still far enough away that he wouldn't see me. I fantasized about digging my fingers into his sinewy back as he lay on top of me and glided my hand down, unzipping my jeans. The thought of no one being around, being a voyeur to this beautiful, naked stranger kind of turned me on.

He turned to his back again – he floated gracefully, the trail of hair leading from his navel to his dick excited me and I massaged my wet clit with two fingers. My breath was shaky as I rubbed harder and faster, watching him, imagining him thrusting into me. I closed my eyes and lowered the binoculars. My body quivered, and my fingers were dripping wet. My body shook as I came, and I knocked the champagne glass off of the arm of the Adirondack chair, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The sound of the glass breaking echoed in the air, my orgasm halted, and I quickly picked up the binoculars again.

He was watching me as he stroked back toward his house. _Not good. _I should have gotten up from the chair and went back into the house as if nothing happened, but I didn't. I kept staring at him and adjusted the focus to look closer at his face. His hair was slicked back from the water and his lips were slightly parted. He wasn't smiling and he wasn't frowning, but the corner of his mouth seemed to be raised infinitesimally. He was too far away to fully see me - unless he had x-ray vision. But he must have seen something, because his dick was long and hard as he reached his dock.

_No shrinkage there..._

Climbing the ladder of the dock, droplets of water fell from his beautiful body. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. Picking up the towel, he wrapped it around his waist. I sat forward in my chair, my jeans still unzipped, and rested my elbows on my knees as I watched him retreat back to his house. He turned in my direction and let the towel drop, allowing me to get a full look as his perfectly sculpted ass.

_Thank you._

He closed the door behind him and his house suddenly went dark.

Moments passed as I continued staring through my binoculars, waiting for some kind of movement. His back door opened as he walked out onto his deck, his hair was wet and messy and his jeans were the only thing covering his body. He held onto his own pair of binoculars and once he had me in his view, he mouthed, "Your turn."

"Shit." I looked down to the wooden planks of the deck, biting my lower lip, and contemplated what I should do. It was secluded enough, obviously, so no one but him would see me. The moon was high, nearly full, complementing the millions of stars against the black sky. The water, smooth as glass, gently rocked the boat tied to the dock and. The chirping of a sole bullfrog could be heard in the distance and I snickered at the irony. When a bullfrog chirped, he was claiming his territory while trying to attract females.

I looked back through my binoculars; he remained motionless, still watching me, waiting for me. My breasts heaved as I inhaled and the hot wetness grew even hotter between my legs as I thought about removing my clothes while he watched.

No one was around, no one would ever know, I reminded myself. I could be whoever I wanted to be this weekend.

I rose from the chair and peeled off my tank, my bare breasts vulnerable to his eyes. I slowly walked down the flight of steps that led to the dock, my nether regions throbbing the entire way. Reaching the end of the dock, my toes flirted with the edge. I took a step back and pulled my jeans and panties down and stepped out of them. Removing the elastic band that held my hair in a ponytail, I fluffed it with my fingers. Chills ran through my body from the cool night air and I stared back in his direction - willing him to come to me, wanting him to fuck me.

Diving into the lake, the shock of the cool water sharpened my senses. The temperature wasn't uncomfortable, it was just opposite of the heat I felt moments prior. It took only minutes for my body to become adjusted to the water. I relaxed and floated on the surface, mimicking the stranger's own movements when he swam for me. My nipples were rock hard and the water felt like hands teasing me as it swept over my breasts.

I swam closer to his house, reaching the half-way point between us; he continued to watch me through his binoculars. He was now standing, his one hand holding the deck railing. Was I brave enough to swim closer, to climb his dock, to pin him against the railing and let my tongue wander along his body?

Treading water, I stared in his direction. He shifted his stance and moved his hand to his crotch, still watching me. I licked my lips and moved my hand to cup my breast, then slid it down, flicking my clit. I wanted him so badly.

Before I died from a masturbatory drowning accident, I floated on my back again and my arms rotated, pulling me back to my dock. I hadn't been brave enough and he didn't make a move to come in the water with me. My body ached for him. The distance between us was getting further apart, and I turned onto my stomach, swimming slowly back to my side of the lake.

Once I reached the ladder, I grabbed the sides and put one foot on the bottom rung. I turned back to him, but it was too dark to see if he was still standing or if he was sitting or if he was there at all. I guessed our flirty rendezvous was over.

Climbing back on the dock I squeezed the excess water from my hair and tugged my jeans back on. I picked up my panties, still wet from lust and ran back up the flight of stairs to the house. Curiosity got the better of me as I picked up the binoculars. I leaned against the railing to see if he was still there. He was, my heart skipped a beat.

He leaned with his back against the house - his jeans were partially unzipped and pulled down to the lowest part of his hips, exposing the base of his cock. He held something square and white in front of his bare stomach. In big bold letters, it read: "Dinner?"

_Yes, I think I will have you for dinner._

Setting the binoculars down, I slithered back into my tank as I went back into the house looking for something to write on. An office was down the hall from the kitchen and in it, I found what I needed.

Picking up the binoculars, I held my answer in front of me: "Yes." He flipped his invitation to the other side: "7pm tomorrow – your house – I'll bring everything."

I laughed mischievously at his confidence and went back inside.

***

The sun shining through the sheers of the bedroom windows woke me from my erotic dream. I dreamt he came to me in the middle of the night while I slept, teasing and arousing me with his tongue and fingers. In my dream I only saw his hands as they touched my lips when I tried to speak. "Shhh," he said. "You don't need to say anything… just feel me." I heard his voice, but never saw his face.

I rolled over, squeezed the pillow and tightly shut my eyes, cursing the sun. Opening one eye to check the time, the clock showed it was 8:09 A.M. What was I going to do for next eleven hours before he was supposed to arrive? _I'll bring everything._ I wondered what _everything_ entailed and smiled at the probability of having him for dessert. I was starting to like this side of me.

Pulling my running shorts and tee from the dresser, I went into the bathroom to change. I'd already showered prior to going to bed the night before and the shower massager did exactly what it was supposed to do. I was sure it also helped trigger my dream.

I needed to release some of this energy before dinner and go for a quick run. Otherwise, I'd most likely have a spontaneous orgasm as soon as he walked through the door.

Lacing up my running shoes, I skipped down the steps to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice and a Power Bar. I cocked an eyebrow wondering if I should eat one of the bars before tonight's dinner and downed the glass of OJ.

I had run about a mile or so down the road when I saw a dark green Porsche driving towards me. It slowed as it got closer. The top was down and the man driving it wore a classic pair of Ray-Bans, his copper hair a wind-blown mess. He smiled, nodding a hello. I smiled back and raised my hand to wave hi. He sped off as I turned and ran backwards a few steps as his car increased the distance between us.

_Nice car… cute guy… cute crooked smile._

I wondered how many good looking guys this lake had to offer and thought maybe I should pretend to be Mrs. Newton a little more often. Oh, I couldn't do that because I didn't work for her jack-ass of a husband any longer. I turned to head back to the mansion of a lake house – the _free_ lake house and smiled.

The next few hours were spent enjoying the sun's rays while I laid in the boat, listening to my iPod. It was still secured to the dock and I hadn't had the nerve to take it for a spin. I knew nothing about driving boats.

It was quiet on the lake, almost deserted. I'd peek through my sunglasses every now and again in hopes of seeing my seductive stranger make an appearance, but he hadn't. I'd given up on seeing before dinner and let the gentle rocking of the boat lull me to sleep.

When I woke the sun had shifted in the sky. I looked down to my chest and pulled at the strap of my bikini top to check for sunburn. I'd already lathered on the sunscreen, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough for my pale complexion. Pressing my fingers lightly into my skin, I counted the time it took for the white imprints to disappear.

_Three seconds, no burn._

The air was really warm and beads of sweat had formed on my forehead while I slept. I was hot and sticky and felt kind of gross, so I dove into the lake to cool off. I glanced over to his house as I bobbed up and down in the water. I looked over again after swimming a few feet and then again as I floated on my back. Nothing. Still no sign of him.

Judging from the sun's position in the sky, it was probably early afternoon by now. My impending dinner date with the stranger had taken over my thoughts and I tried to remember my original plan of how I'd occupy myself in this huge house all weekend. Reading seemed very boring all of a sudden.

I turned to swim back to the dock and someone was waiting for me. His jeans frayed at the edges and the hem of his white button down shirt ruffled in the breeze. The cuffs were rolled up to his forearms and the top few buttons were undone, exposing a small amount of his chest hair.

He grabbed my towel and kneeled down as I reached the dock, removing his sunglasses.

"You know, it's a crime to have that beautiful boat if you're not going to use it." His velvet voice sent flutters through my stomach.

I held onto the ladder, gazing up at him. His emerald eyes mesmerized me. "It's also a crime to trespass," I said and bit my lip.

Copper hair, Ray-Bans… he was the guy in the Porsche.

"I didn't want to wait until tonight to see you again and thought maybe we could take your boat out for a ride."

_Tonight?_

The skinny-dipper drove a Porsche. _Nice_.

We stared at each other for an absurd length of time until he finally spoke. "Are you going to get out of there or just hang on to the ladder all day?"

He extended his hand to help me out of the water and handed me my towel.

I couldn't help but just stare at him - he was gorgeous - and forgot that he had asked me a question seconds prior.

He tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Um… so… what do you say? If you have other plans, though, I guess we can just have dinner later."

He must have thought I was an imbecile because of the dumbfounded expression on my face. Here I was, face to face, with the man I'd seen naked last night, practically drooling at the sight of him. The beat of my heart sped up and the erotic dream I had flashed before me. It was awkward and fucking sexy as shit all at the same time.

I adjusted the towel around my waist letting it dip down around my hips. "Oh, no. Um… no plans. But I don't know how to drive a boat," I admitted.

"I'll teach you." His lopsided smile returned.

_God, that smile with that body. Fuck the boat and the boat ride. Just fuck me _on_ the boat_.

"I'll get the keys."

When I returned to the dock, he had already loosened the ropes. I handed him the key ring as he helped me board.

He led me to the front of the boat and inserted the key into the ignition. I pursed my lips while looking at him, intent on giving him a clue I was a little nervous.

"Stand here." He delicately took my left hand in his and placed it on the steering wheel. His other hand moved to my side as he stood behind me, his chest barely touching my back. His light touch immediately put me at ease.

He pressed a black button that did God knows what, and then moved some other lever back and forth a couple of times. His chest pressed further into me when he did and his crotch rubbed against my lower back.

He removed his hand from my side and started the ignition. He then brushed my hair away from my ear, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Take your right hand and put it on the throttle."

I closed my eyes and inhaled. His breath sent shivers down my spine. "What's a throttle?" I yelled over the engine's loud rumbling.

His hand moved from my shoulder and traced down my arm to my hand. Lifting it from my side, he put my hand on the silver T-shaped part near the ignition.

He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my neck. His lips barely grazing my ear as he spoke,

"This is a throttle. It adjusts the speed. You'll need to feel how tight it is so we don't go too fast, too quickly."

_Just do me now._

"Okay." It was becoming nearly impossible to steady myself with him pressing into me and his hot breath in my ear.

The vibrations from the boat's motor didn't help matters either. My bikini bottoms were quickly becoming soaked.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm," I whimpered.

"Okay, slowly… very slowly push the throttle forward and when we start to move, gently turn the wheel to the left. It's just like driving a car."

He kept his hands over mine as I put the boat in motion.

We cleared the dock and were driving toward the larger part of the lake.

He let me control the boat as he moved his hands to my hips. The wind wildly blew my hair and he stepped back a little, straddling the driver's seat. "Perfect! You're a natural!"

I laughed and turned to look at him. "I have a good teacher!"

I inadvertently turned the wheel too far while looking back, our bodies becoming unbalanced. He quickly leaned forward and put his hands over mine again, steadying the vessel.

"Sorry!" I yelled.

He laughed. "It's okay. We're only going about fifteen miles per hour anyway. No harm done. Are you alright? Do you want to keep driving?"

"Yes. Can we go faster?" I loved the rush, and having him behind me made it all that more exhilarating.

It suddenly dawned on me that we didn't know each other's names yet and that was fine, I wanted it to be casual. I didn't need a last name, a first would be sufficient. Just something to scream out when I finally had him in bed with me.

"The speed limit on the lake is twenty-five miles per hour. It's not too crowded today, so go ahead. I've got you."

He kept his hands over mine as I pushed the throttle forward. We stayed at the allowed maximum speed for a while and I giggled from the thrill.

As fun as it was, I didn't want to risk taking anyone out, even if there were only a few other boats on the lake. I pulled the throttle down gently, slowing it until the gauge read fifteen miles per hour.

"I think I've got the hang of this now. By the way, I'm Bella."

He gathered my hair and pulled it over my shoulder, slinking an arm around my waist. His lips were at my ear again. "Hi, Bella." His teeth nibbled at my earlobe. "I'm Edward."

Edward guided my hips back, pressing me into him. His dick was hard through his jeans as it pushed against my lower back. I took my right hand off the wheel and snaked it up around his neck, lacing my fingers through his hair. He licked and sucked my neck. The lake was wide open, no one in front of us for at least a mile, and I turned my head to meet his lips.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth and he forced his against mine. I wanted to put the boat on auto-pilot, if there even was one, and take him right there. Most likely, some brat on another boat would have a cell phone and take a video of me boning Edward. I didn't want to end up on YouTube in an hour.

"Let's get out of here."

Edward smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss me. He mastered the controls, leaving my hands free to wander.

My hand caressed his hard cock through his jeans, and I looped my other hand around his thick bicep to hang on for support.

"Fuck, Bella. You're going to make us crash," he moaned. "But at least I'd die a happy man."

I laughed thinking about both of our near death experiences caused by getting off.

We reached my dock and as Edward turned off the ignition I turned around, loosening my towel and letting it drop. I grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him to me, once again thrusting my tongue into his mouth.

He seized the back of my knee and hitched it up around his waist. My foot pressed against the back of the driver's seat as Edward bucked his hips against me. His hand slid up under my bikini top and kneaded my breast. His thumb pressed hard against my nipple, rubbing circles around it.

I took his jeans by the waistband securing his hips between my legs. I could feel the roughness of his bulging jeans through the thin layer of material of my bikini. Edward had me pinned between his cock and the steering wheel, and my ass sounded the horn.

We both jumped from the obnoxiously deafening noise of the horn. Chuckling into each others mouths, we moved to the back of the boat. I sat on the bench seat as Edward kneeled in front of me. He looked up at me with his smoldering green eyes and slid my bikini bottom off with ease.

I scooted to the edge of the seat as he spread my legs. My hands fingered through his hair, bringing him closer. He licked my pussy slowly and I closed my eyes, raising my hips to him. His tongue flicked and sucked my clit and I pulled his head even closer into me.

"Edward, that feels so good. Don't stop." He moaned as I said his name.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking sweet," he purred.

Edward thrust his tongue into me, the tip of it pressing up against my walls. He rubbed his thumb against my swollen clit and I moaned in ecstasy. "Yes, keep doing that," I panted. My chest heaved and I held his head in place with one hand and moved the other to my breast. I pulled my top down, letting my breast to become exposed and squeezed it, pinching my nipple.

I opened my eyes to look down at him only to find he'd been staring at me. I smiled and leaned my head back again. I didn't care if anyone was watching, he felt so fucking good.

My body tensed as he continued sucking at me. He tilted his head to the side and slithered his fingers inside of me. His mouth kept pressing into me, over and over, as he licked me. His fingers pressed up against my g-spot.

My breath came faster and I squeezed his hair as my body clenched from the imminent orgasm.

"Fuck. Do- st-. Yes… Edward…" My body quivered and clenched. Edward didn't stop. He licked and sucked faster as I came. He put his lips together and hummed hard into my pussy. The vibration from his lips intensified my orgasm and screamed, "OH GOD!" as my body writhed with pleasure.

I loosened my grip from his hair and let my other hand fall to my side. I felt light-headed. Edward kissed me, and slowly pulled his fingers from me.

He crawled up to me and I put my hands on his face and kissed him. With a little smirk, I looked deep into his eyes.

"Your turn."

Edward reached over and picked my bikini bottoms from the floor of the boat and helped me back into them. He stood and we exchanged places in the chair. I knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans then lowering the zipper. He helped me tug them off his hips and I slid them down, removing them. I unbuttoned his white shirt and rubbed my hands over his chest.

I reached up to kiss him and moved my mouth to his nipple, biting and licking it. As I kissed down his stomach, I removed his tight gray boxer briefs. His dick sprang up, rock hard. I took it by the base and put the tip in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the tip and then licked him from the base back again.

His head fell back as he moaned. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

_Oh, but I think I do._

I put his cock back in my mouth and rhythmically moved my hand up and down with the motion of my mouth. Edward put his hands on my head, guiding me up and down.

"Yeah, that's it. Keep going… faster." He was breathless as his dick pulsated in my mouth.

I moved my head and my hand faster and squeezed a little harder as I pumped him. He moved his hips with the same motion and clutched my hair with his hand, pulling it. His other hand grabbed onto the side of the chair as he groaned.

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to come."

My pace didn't slow as his dick throbbed.

"Shit, yeah, shi-" He shuddered as he released everything into my mouth. I slowed my movements as he let go of it all.

Edward sat up with a satisfied smile as I retrieved his pants and boxers. Rising, I leaned over him, putting my hands on either side of the chair. My cheek grazed his prickly stubble.

"I'll see you at seven," I said, whispering into his ear.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to his lap, kissing my cheek. "Let's make it six."

***

It was five minutes before six and I was upstairs in the bathroom checking my appearance for the millionth time when the doorbell rang. Taking just one last glance in the mirror I hoped my black tank and long gray gauzy linen skirt would be fine. We'd already seen each other naked, so I was pretty sure it really didn't matter what I wore.

This was the skirt I'd normally wear because it was so comfortable. I hadn't planned on meeting anyone, let alone spying on a naked man, having oral sex with him less than twelve hours later, and almost certainly, hot gritty sex now.

I descended the two flights of stairs and eagerly opened the door.

_Gorgeous._

Edward stood at the entrance wearing khakis and a light blue button down. The cuffs were rolled up his forearms and the top few buttons were undone, just as he'd worn the white shirt earlier. His copper hair was in a styled mess and it didn't look like he'd shaved since that morning which only added to his desirability.

He held two brown shopping bags by the handles in the air. "Hungry?" he asked, smiling.

"Starving."

I tried to peek in the bags as he came in and he quickly moved them out of my sight. "Uh uh! You're going to have to wait just a little while longer."

Crinkling my nose at him, I said, "The kitchen's upstairs."

I led Edward up the flight of stairs and motioned in the direction of the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Yes. You can show me where the pots are." As he said that, he pulled two lobsters from one of the bags.

My eyes widened at the sight of the lobsters wiggling their tails. "Um… they're still alive."

Edward laughed at my assessment. "Yes. That's how you have to cook them. Stock pot?"

I grimaced. I knew how they were prepared, but I thought if he was bringing dinner, he'd just pull it out of a box and plop it on a plate.

"Actually, I don't know where everything is. I sort of rented this place for a couple of days and haven't cooked anything yet." It wasn't a complete lie.

Edward put the lobsters back in the bag as we opened and closed cabinets, looking for all of the equipment he needed for dinner.

We found the supplies he needed and he unloaded all of the ingredients onto the island.

"Can I get you a glass of wine or something?" I asked. At least I knew where the glasses were.

"Sure. I have some right here, actually." He nodded to the counter.

As I took two glasses from the cabinet, I looked at everything he'd spread out on the island. Uncorking the wine, I poured his glass first. "So, what are we having?"

He took the wine from my hand and leaned over to kiss me. "Thank you. We're having lobster… obviously… and papaya and avocado salad. I hope you like all of this," he said as he held the avocados in his hands.

"Absolutely!" My mouth salivated as I poured myself a glass of the Sauvignon Blanc. I nodded toward a plain white container. "And that?"

Edward smiled. "That's dessert. We're having pears with chocolate sauce. I made the sauce myself."

I shook my head. He was amazing, literally a dream come true.

His smile dropped. "What? You don't like chocolate?"

Laughing, I replied, "No, it's not that. I love chocolate. It's just… you. I only _officially_ met you today and already..." I paused and took a deep breath. "You're just something else, that's all. It's a good thing, though."

Edward put the fruit down on the cutting board. He walked over and placed his hands gently on my face. "I think you're incredible." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

My stomach let out a small growl, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled, "I think that's my cue to start dinner."

I could feel my face flush and I looked down to the floor. He lifted my chin, his deep green eyes twinkling. "You're beautiful."

My heart raced from his touch and not the same as it had earlier when we were on the boat. This was different.

Edward walked back over to begin preparing the salad and I took the pot to the sink to fill it with water. "How high should I fill the water?" I asked, turning faucet to 'hot.'

"Three-quarters full." Edward continued to slice and chop the fruit and cilantro. He put all of the ingredients into a large bowl and squeezed a lime over top, mixing everything together. He amazed me as he effortlessly prepared dinner. I felt the urge to cross the invisible line of my 'keep it casual' rule.

When he finished assembling the salad he opened the door of the refrigerator. Edward turned and looked at me, his eyebrow raised. "Cristal?"

I had been leaning against the counter, watching him work. He wouldn't let me help with anything else.

Laughing, I said, "Gift from the realtor. I usually drink Two-Buck Chuck. Cristal's a little out of my league."

"Two-Buck Chuck? Never heard of it." He scraped a stick of butter into a small pot for the lobsters.

"You've never heard of Two-Buck Chuck. Have you never been inside a Trader Joe's before?" He shook his head, still unaware of what I was talking about.

"It's only the best grocery store on both the East _and_ West coasts! And the wine is very cheap, but very good."

"You'll have to take me there sometime," he said, grinning.

_Whoa. What?_ The invisible line was now brightly flashing yellow, screaming 'Caution!'

I responded only by smiling and nodding my head. "The water's boiling. Are you going to put the lobsters in now? Because if you are, I think I'll step out onto the deck."

"I am." Edward laughed at my uneasiness. "I'll join you out there in a minute."

The glass walls were open and before I walked out to the deck, I turned the stereo on to the same harmless jazz selection that was playing when I first arrived. Edward waved the lobsters in the air as he waited for me to leave the room.

I carried my glass of wine over to the railing and looked out at the water. I smiled to myself, looking down at the boat thinking about the afternoon. It wasn't like me to be so carefree. But Christ, how I needed this, and he was just so beautiful and sexy. I'd decided that this was going to be one of those weekends I'd look back on years from now and be so glad I had been blithe about it all.

Edward startled me as he put his hand around my waist. "What are you thinking about?"

I turned, setting my glass on the railing and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was thinking about this afternoon and how sexy you are." I stretched up and kissed him fervently.

He laced his fingers in my hair and held me gently. It wasn't rough like before. It was tender as he sucked my bottom lip. My mouth melted into his as I licked his upper lip. Our tongues touched and flirted together.

The stove timer beeped loudly, and he slowly pulled back. I thought I heard him mutter 'Damn' under his breath.

"Dinner's ready," he said, placidly.

I licked his sweet taste from my lips and my stomach snarled again, stopping anything from further happening.

"You're hungry and so am I. Let's eat."

Edward took my hand and let me back inside the house. I pulled two plates from the cabinet as he removed the lobsters from the pot. We worked together putting our meal on the table.

"Do you mind if I change this?" I asked pointing to the stereo.

He shook his head and shrugged. I scrolled down the list of music choices on the remote until I found something I hoped he liked as much as I did.

Edward had our plates filled with the salad and had cracked the shells of the lobster open. The music filled the air and the evening was picture perfect.

"This is nice. What is it?" He asked as I brought our glasses and the bottle of wine to the table.

"Debussy's Nocturne. You like it?" I asked, pleased with my choice.

"Yeah, I do actually."

I smiled, satisfied with my selection and pierced a piece of papaya with my fork. "Dinner smells phenomenal. I'm really impressed." I put the piece of papaya in my mouth and a drop of the juice fell to my chin.

Before I could wipe it away with my napkin, Edward reached over and slid his thumb across my chin. He licked the juice from his thumb as he scooted his chair next to mine.

Edward moved my chair so we faced each other. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me, timidly. "I just want to try one thing."

I crinkled my forehead, wondering what he was up to as reached across the table, picking up one of the extra red linen napkins. He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he folded it lengthwise a couple of times.

"I took a cooking class once and the instructor was very _passionate_ about food. He told us that in order to fully appreciate the texture and taste of food, one should do it blindfolded."

"So, you want me to eat dinner blindfolded." I smiled, teasing him.

He chortled, "Yes and no. I'd like to feed you while you're blindfolded. Too weird?"

_Too weird? Uh… no._ Edward feeding me lobster? Yeah, I could handle that.

"Weird? No. If you couldn't tell by this weekend already, I'm pretty much up for anything." I giggled and took the linen napkin from him, tying it at the back of my head.

"No peeking," he said.

All I could hear were the sounds of Debussy's Nocturne changing into his Arabesque 1. I'd fallen in love with his music a long time ago. But that was all I heard.

"Edward?"

"I'm here." He was still in front of me. "I'm sorry. I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

I was at his mercy. In any other situation, with anyone else I'd never let myself be this vulnerable. But it was too easy with him.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I parted my lips slightly and felt his mouth on mine. I smiled under his kiss. "That's not lobster," I said, chuckling.

"No, it's not," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath gave me goosebumps. "Open your mouth."

Moisture filled my panties.

Edward dragged a piece of lobster meat across my bottom lip. It was warm and the butter dripped onto the corner of my mouth. He glided the meat across the tip of my tongue. I extended my tongue a little more to taste it as he kissed the butter away from my mouth. Edward pushed the meat a little further into my mouth and I closed my lips around his fingers taking the lobster from him.

He sighed as he pulled his fingers from my mouth. "How is it?"

I chewed slowly and swallowed. "Almost as delicious as you."

He quietly laughed. "Open."

My body filled with anticipation of tasting his fingers in my mouth again. I complied, opening my mouth and could hear the silverware scrape across the plate. He touched the next bite to my bottom lip. Widening my mouth a little more, my tongue guided it in. I closed my lips around the fork as he carefully pulled it from my mouth, lightly dragging the fork against my bottom lip.

"Mmm." The sweetness of the papaya and the smooth texture of the avocado danced in my mouth. The combination was soft and juicy and the tartness of the lime brought everything together perfectly.

Edward's lips were suddenly on my neck and I could feel the warmth coming from his body. I put my hand behind his neck and turned to kiss him after swallowing the bite of salad.

"You taste good, if I don't mind saying so."

His plan for me to enjoy the texture and taste of the food failed, if that was truly his intention. This was turning into a game of foreplay for me.

"Feed me," I whispered.

Edward's hand moved under my skirt as moved closer to me. He took another piece of lobster and slid it into my mouth, his hand slowly moving up my thigh. I closed my lips around his fingers again and spread my knees apart as his hand reached my wetness. His thumb pressed into my clit as I chewed the lobster. I reached for him, finding his arms and slid my hand to his chest, clenching his shirt. He kissed me as I sucked his bottom lip. His hand pressed harder into me and I moaned into his mouth.

His fingers were suddenly at the corner of my mouth, teasing me with another piece of papaya. I held his hand at my mouth, taking his fingers and papaya in at the same time. Sucking the sweet juice from them, he moved his lips down my neck, kissing his way down to my breast. I held onto his hand, and swallowed the fruit. I moved my other hand to the blindfold to remove it.

He removed his hand from my mouth, still rubbing circles around my clit with his other. He stopped me before I could remove the blindfold as he moved his mouth back up to my neck. "Not yet," he whispered. "Just feel me."

My breath hitched as he said the same words from my dream. Maybe all of this _was_ a dream.

I lowered my hands to remove his shirt. Edward released me and I couldn't feel his closeness anymore. I whimpered and heard a tinkling coming from the table. I turned to the direction of the sound.

"Edward?"

"Shhh. I'm here." He put his two fingers against my lips and traced them down my chin, between my breasts down to my stomach. I could feel the heat from his body again as he moved his hand to my hip. My breathing quickened and something very cold touched my lip and I shivered. I darted my tongue out to taste it. Ice. Edward traced the ice from my lips down to my neck. It was cold as it dripped, melting against my skin.

He traced it down further and pulled the strap of my tank off my shoulder. He pulled the tank away from my breast and circled my nipple with the ice. His hot breath was on my nipple and his tongue flicked it as he held the ice there.

I pulled his head closer to me and I tilted my head down and nuzzled into his hair. He reached his hand up behind my head as he leaned up to kiss me and removed the blindfold.

"I want you." I panted. I couldn't wait any longer.

He grabbed my back, snaking his arm around my hips, and lifted me from the chair. His shirt was off and I wandered my fingers along his muscular back while I tightened my thighs around his hips.

I locked my ankles together as he carried me upstairs. We kissed feverishly until we reached the bedroom. Edward laid me on the bed and I removed my tank while he took off my skirt. His body was against mine again and he pressed his hips between my legs. I reached down to unzip his pants and he lowered one of his hands to help. He stood, and pulled something from his pocket before letting his pants fall to the floor.

He was god-like standing in front of me. The setting sun cast streaks of light through the room hitting his body. It was as if the sun knew this creature deserved to be worshiped.

He held on tight to a small square package as he crawled back on top of me. His cock rubbed against me and he thrust his hips harder into me. I wrapped my legs around him, digging my heels into the backs of his knees, inviting him to push even harder. He took the package and ripped it open with his teeth. His mouth was licking and biting at my neck as he slid the condom over his dick.

Edward entered me and I moaned from the feeling. My fantasies about him had finally turned into reality. I clenched my walls around him as he moved his dick further into me. I raised my hips and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. I couldn't get enough.

"Harder, Edward. Fuck me harder." I was breathless. His head was buried in the crook of my neck as he pumped his hips.

"God, you feel so good." His voice was raspy under his ragged breath. His hand slithered up my back, taking hold of my shoulder. His hips bucked hard as he pulled my shoulder into him.

I dug my nails into his back, squeezing his skin. Edward moved his face to mine, plunging his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues swirled forcefully together and I bit at his bottom lip. He groaned as I kept his lip between my teeth.

I released his lip as he quickly moved his hips up and down against me, thrusting harder and faster. I clenched around his dick again, my body tightened, pulling him closer.

"Edward. I'm going to… Edwar-" I gasped.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to come."

"Yes, you are," he hissed in my ear. "Come for me."

_Shit._ That did it for me.

Edward's hips didn't slow and I'd reached the peak of my orgasm. I grabbed his backside with my hand squeezing and pulling him into me as I came… again, quivering and shaking.

"That's it. Does it feel good?"

"Yes," I yelped, breathlessly. "Yeah, don't stop. Right there… don't stop." My body quaked again, my muscles clenching and releasing. _Holy fuck! How is this possible?_

"I'm so close." Edward huffed.

"Don't stop, Edward. Keep going." My heart was racing and our bodies slapped and slid together from sweat.

Edward's muscles tightened as he thrust himself hard into me. I could feel his cock pulsating inside me. He dropped his head down to my neck and let out a yell.

My body jerked again from the feeling of him coming.

_Three orgasms._ I mentally questioned the sanity of my decision not to see him again after this weekend.

He moved his face to me and I put my hands over his cheeks. We smiled at each other, kissing tenderly while he slowed his hips before pulling out.

"You're amazing," I whispered to him.

"So are you." His voice was warm and soothing. He kissed me again.

He rolled off of me, got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I whimpered as he did.

"I'll be right back," he said, pointing to his crotch.

Laughing, I rolled to my side and scooted under the covers. "Hurry!"

My body lay limp and very satisfied as I waited for Edward. I couldn't help but grin widely and relished this perfect moment.

Edward was back in bed in no time, and somehow I managed to smile even wider as he crawled next to me.

He nuzzled his nose in my hair. "You seem happy."

I stroked his face before laying my head on his chest. "Too happy."

My fingers traced circles around his navel.

We talked about random things, nothing personal, and still didn't share our last names. I complimented him on the dinner I'd wished I'd been able to eat more of as he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. He asked how long I planned on staying at the house and I told him I'd be leaving the following morning. We didn't say anything else to each other.

Our bodies tangled together comfortably and I fell asleep resting my head on his shoulder.

***

When I woke the next morning, Edward was gone. I felt a small pang from his absence, and tried to convince myself to be relieved. I hadn't planned for awkward goodbyes and honestly, it was easier that he'd left without saying anything. No strings, no 'I'll call you,' or empty promises - just the memory of an amazing weekend with a stranger.

After I'd showered, I packed my things and headed downstairs to straighten up before heading home. The kitchen and dining table were spotless. All evidence of Edward and I having dinner together the night before was gone, and I wasn't surprised that the cleanliness tugged at my heart.

I poured myself a glass of juice and walked out onto the deck to look at the lake once more. It was as peaceful and serene as the day I arrived. I looked over to Edward's lake house and saw nothing. I had to remind myself that it really was better this way and that I didn't have room in my life for a relationship, even if it was with the most handsome man on earth. I wouldn't be the only one hurt again if it didn't work out.

Edward didn't know anything about me, and that's the way I needed it to be. He didn't seem the type to fall easily into my lifestyle. I'd imagined he was more carefree whereas I had to be more grounded.

I walked back into the kitchen and washed out my glass before placing it back into the cabinet. I picked up my bag and did one final sweep of the place to make sure everything was in order and descended the flight of stairs to leave this gorgeous house and say goodbye to my perfect weekend.

Locking the door behind me, I clicked the button on my key ring to unlock my car. As I put my bag in the backseat, the sound of gravel crunching caught my attention. I looked down the driveway - Edward's green Porsche.

_Shit._ I inhaled deeply and forced a smile.

He quickly got out of his car, slamming the door behind him, and ran over to me, enveloping me in his arms. He leaned in and kissed me and I couldn't help but to respond to his sweet lips.

Edward pulled back. "I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye… I don't _want_ to say goodbye. I want to see you again."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's complicated."

He held me tighter and I loosened my grip on him. My hands were placed against his chest, not pushing him away, but not letting him come closer.

"Complicated how? Are you… are you married?"

I chuckled, "No. Nothing like that. It's just not a good time for me right now."

Edward shook his head and pressed me into the car. The touch of his lips against my neck radiated heat, sending currents through my body. I could feel his hardness pressing against my stomach.

He whispered into my ear, "How can it not be a good time for _this_?"

He grabbed the back of my knee and hitched my leg up to his hip. My body surrendered to his touch and I pulled him into me, kissing him with all the fervor I possessed. Edward's hand moved up my stomach to my breast, squeezing it gently.

He moved his face, his cheek grazing mine as he licked and nibbled my earlobe. "I want to see you again."

I pulled back, relaxing my body and feathered my hand down the side of his face. I kissed him softly on his lips and closed my eyes, tilting my head toward the ground.

Edward unwillingly stepped back, letting me go as if accepting defeat. He reached in his pocket and placed a folded piece of paper in my hand.

He curled my hand around the paper. "Take this. My number's inside. I'd really like to see you again, Bella." His eyes spoke volumes and sincerity rang through his voice. "Please say you'll call me."

Staring at our hands, I nodded and hesitantly agreed. "Okay." I tucked his number in my back pocket.

The reality of going home had hit me like a ton of bricks the second I locked the door of the lake house. And at that moment, I had no intention of calling him. Explanations would only confuse the lines that had already become cloudy. But I couldn't hurt him by refusing to take his phone number.

Stretching my neck up, I gave him one last kiss. "Goodbye, Edward."

Before he had the chance to say anything more, I climbed in my car and shut the door. I didn't look at him as I turned the key in the ignition. My hand tightly grasped the gear shift, and I remained still as the car idled. For about two seconds I had considered getting out of the car to run over and jump in his arms. Lifting my head, I watched him, and took a mental picture as he stood before me with his hands on his hips.

His lopsided smile returned and I put the car in reverse. I backed the car around and turned to exit the driveway. I looked back at Edward and smiled, raising my hand to wave goodbye.

As I pulled out of the driveway, I peered in my rearview mirror. Edward stood silent, resembling a marble statue.

***

I'd been driving for a couple of hours and leaned forward to retrieve Edward's number from my back pocket. Stroking it between my fingers, I brought it to my nose, wondering if it would smell like him. Oddly enough, it did.

_Fuck it._

I reached around the seat, yanking my bag from the back. Holding one hand on the wheel, while driving about seventy miles per hour down the highway, I started digging through my bag. When I finally found my cell phone, my attention went back and forth between speeding down the road and pressing the numbers on the phone.

It rang one time before he picked up. "Hi... It's Bella," I paused for a moment, worrying my bottom lip. "You never gave me dessert."

_____________________________________________________

A/N – Thanks again, gpb for suggesting the ending!

Hope you liked it and maybe Edward will feed you lobster if you vote for me…


	2. Fandom Gives Back an only

June 25, 2010

I know people hate to get updates when it's only an A/N but since OW has already been turned into a multi-chapter – Hints of Me - I'm hoping you won't mind this one time. It's for a good cause…

For the Eclipse Fandom Gives Back event I'm offering the entire one shot of One Weekend from Edward's POV. As I'm sure you already know FGB supports Alex's Lemonade Stand which raises money to fight childhood cancer. The bidding opens June 26 and remains open for one week. The bidding starts at only $5, and if you're interested in helping the cause, please check it out. The link to my auction is on my profile page, but there are SO many wonderful people in the fandom offering stories, signed items, virtual services – you name it.

Thanks for reading this fake-out update, lol, and especially for reading One Weekend and Hints of Me.

All my best

~T


End file.
